Mysterious Ways
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Some mysteries remain unsolved. It's a fact of life that Tim Drake has come to accept when applied to a certain Batgirl.


Mysterious Ways

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. Yes, I am addicted to TimxCass. No, I will not stop. Keep doing the R/R thing.

For as long as I can remember, I've always been fascinated by mysteries. I can remember when I was growing up I used to watch every detective show on television and read all about Sherlock Holmes. I wanted to be like those guys. They didn't have to be athletic or good-looking to be popular. They were popular for being smart and using their heads. When you're a bookworm kid, it means a lot to see people like that. But it wasn't just being smart that I wanted or being popular for being smart. I wanted to solve problems. We can do so much for each other. All we have to do is put our minds to it and we can make everyone else's life better. I wanted to do that, use my brain to help people with their problems.

I know that everyone thinks I have a gift, a real knack for this detective stuff. It feels weird because, well, it's all really natural for me. I don't have to work real hard to get it. I guess that kinda annoys me a little. I believe in hard work and that things worth getting require effort. But when I do "that CSI-Sherlock Holmes thing", as Kon likes to call it, it all comes naturally to me. Well, most of the time. You see, even among members of the Bat-family there are mysteries. How does Bruce get the money for all the equipment without anyone noticing? How does Alfred manage to keep the entire mansion completely spotless? Mysteries, very important ones. Well, maybe _those_ aren't important but still you get the idea. But there is one mystery in the Bat-family that I've always had the urge to solve but never the ability to. It's a mystery where the solution doesn't come naturally to me, which is probably why it keeps bugging me. It's not a large mystery. It only stands at 5'5" and weighs only 110 lbs. It's a deadly mystery but it's not one that would ever hurt me. And if I'm honest with myself, it's a mystery that, well, looks really good in that costume it wears. My mystery has a name, a very nice one. My mystery is Cassandra Cain.

It's weird; I didn't exactly know what to make of Cass when she first started out as Batgirl. For the first eight or nine years of her life, she was taught to be everything we fight against. Yet somehow, she rejected all that. Then there's all the time she spent in between, something like another eight or nine years. She never mentions it and probably wouldn't even if she had better communication skills. Where did she go though? Who did she meet? What did she do? There are mysteries surrounding her, lots of mysteries. But the most mysterious thing about Cass, I've discovered, is the way she moves. It's beautiful watching her fight. It's like watching a dance or watching a river. Everything flows together, like she's weaving the most amazing tapestry I've ever seen. It's art, violent and bloody art sure but art nonetheless. It's beautiful to watch her move.

I feel drawn to Cass in some way. Maybe it's because I know there has to be so much going on inside her. I see that in her sometimes, that there's always more she wants to say but can't find the words to. I want to solve her problems and unravel the mysteries she carries with her. That's what I do after all, solve problems. It's not a selfish want. It's not me trying to figure her out to feel superior to her. I just want to know what goes on inside of her. She's a mystery to me and I want to uncover her. She's a tough case though and the solutions to her mysteries won't come naturally to me. But like I said, I'm a believer in hard work and earning what I get. So I'll keep trying with Cassandra Cain, keep trying to peel back the layers of mystery and see the beauty beneath them. And when I watch her move so gracefully and elegantly, I will try to figure out how she does it and why she weaves violence into such beauty. But sometimes some mysteries go unsolved. I guess sometimes that's the way things should be. So I like to think that no matter what I may figure out about Cassandra Cain, she will still move in the most beautiful and mysterious ways.


End file.
